Cupid's Arrow
by MissPompeiiWoleese
Summary: Once upon a time Victoire was in her last year of education at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Once upon a time there was a boy whom she had fancied. And once upon a time there might have been a time when this boy maybe fancied her. But that didn't matter. Especially after that night at the Burrow. Viddy. In-progress, based on Give Me Love - Ed Sheeran. Please review!


**Cupid's Arrow**

**Rated M**

**Based on Give Me Love by Ed Sheeran**

**Victoire/Teddy **

The pitter patters of rain echoed along the depths of the alleyway. High above in the sky was the moon, shining brightly to guide the way. The bottom of her shoes scathed across the pebble ground which made little scrapes as she went. She could also hear the distinct sounds of traffic passing by in the city, the girlish giggles coming just a little further up, her own shallow breathing.

This is what she loved the most.

See, she loved the small things. She loved the trickle of Firewhiskey making its way down her throat, the feel of another's company, the sound of bells tolling in the air. Her favourite's were watching the mist float about above her head despite it made it hard to see; the shivers that erupted down her spine when the wind flew in her face; the satisfaction of when her arrow thumped into a stranger's back.

But these were the small things that weren't enough.

If she could love these insignificant details then why couldn't she love the important ones? She never asked for this. The idea of watching people fall in love right before her eyes once captivated her, but not anymore.

Victoire Weasley always wanted a fairytale love story.

You could say what she wanted perhaps wasn't what she got.

Once upon a time Victoire was in her last year of education at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Once upon a time there was a boy whom she had fancied. He was a friend of the family – well more than that. And once upon a time there might have been a time when this boy maybe fancied her.

But that didn't matter. Especially after that night at the Burrow.

It had been dark and the full moon was bright in the night sky, visible for everyone to see. Victoire was sensing a strangeness to one of her best friends, Teddy Lupin, that night. When people spoke to him his voice came out as if he was being forced to speak. He kept scratching the back of his neck uncertainly and Vic could see the worry that strained his eyes.

It was no secret that Teddy Lupin possessed some of his father's wolfish characteristics yet he found it 'prudent' to not let the entire world know. The family accepted him for who he was easily but Vic knew about how Teddy felt. She'd visit him in the dead of the night when she saw him outside from her bedroom window. He would tell her about the anxiety that fell upon him because of this. He'd admit his fears that people would insult his father for being who he was.

Vic didn't like that. She would tell him otherwise, cuddle him until he wanted to let go.

Truth be told, there was nothing better than being in Theodore Lupin's arms. He gave the best hugs even when they were desperate and distressed. She dwelled on the thought that she was the one who made him feel better. That she was the person who could make Teddy laugh and smile when he was down.

But it seemed that all thoughts of a future of her and Teddy vanished within the following hours of the night.

_Visited in the early hours of the morning by a flying angel – Vic thought that she was still dreaming – she awoke to find the bow and quiver of arrows on the floor of the bedroom. When she bent down to retrieve them questioningly, she felt something on her back. Her fingers fumbled along her back and Vic touched something that felt similar to a feather…_

_She gasped, jumping up from her bed, ignoring the croaks and groans from the springs, and went to the mirror on the back of Ginny's wardrobe. Victoire did two full turns just to check that she wasn't dreaming when she saw the pure white angel feather wings attached to her back. "What?"_

It had been so long since the morning which Victoire spent fretting over the fact she had grown wings over-night. Turns out that nobody noticed the wings on her back and treated her no different than they did the day before. But it was so strange.

Why was it _her _job to shoot arrows at people and watch them fall in love? Why did _she _have to give up her own chances at love just to watch everyone else around her be happy?

Victoire would never understand.

The first time Vic shot an arrow it was completely accidental and gave her quite a shock. She had been walking down the streets of London and an arrow fell from her quiver. Vic caught it in her hands but tripped on a stone sticking up from the cement – the arrow went flying from her hands and into a young woman's back. Vic cried out when it collided against the woman but a second later it completely vanished. And then Victoire witnessed the weirdest thing. The woman looked at the man who was walking beside her, grabbed his shoulder then pulled him into a kiss.

Vic pondered the powers she now possessed and what on earth she could use them for. That was a simple answer, for love. But she questioned whether there was any deeper, more problematic, powers within this.

There was.


End file.
